


Scarecrow Pose

by ArdenSkyeHolmes221



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kid Peter Parker, My second fic in this fandom, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoga, like seriously... this is utter indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenSkyeHolmes221/pseuds/ArdenSkyeHolmes221
Summary: “J, you gotta help me.” Tony puffs air like he’s been a chain smoker all his life as he gasps on the hardwood floor. “Pete’s— Pete’s got too much energy.”“If I may make a suggestion, sir, perhaps what young master needs is to channel his energy constructively.”“Such— such as?”“Perhaps yoga, sir?”





	Scarecrow Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Life got in the way and then the writing roadblock got in the way and long list of excuses made short, I'm here and I'm back and I wasn't scared away sharing my first fic! :) This fandom rocks <3 And I absolutely suck at titles guys!! Timelines may seem skewed, but this is fanfic and not necessarily mandatory? Anyway, this is pure indulgence on my end. And I tried really really hard to upload some quality Irondad where Peter wasn't his biological child but like I said... oops? Get ready for the fluff, loves! I don’t own anything recognizable!

“J, you gotta help me.” Tony puffs air like he’s been a chain smoker all his life as he gasps on the hardwood floor. “Pete’s— Pete’s got too much energy.”

 

“If I may make a suggestion, sir, perhaps what young master needs is to channel his energy constructively.”

 

“Such— such as?”

 

“Perhaps yoga, sir?”

 

Tony’s brow quirks and his chin tilts upward at the ceiling, thinking. On his next exhale his head and shoulders come off the floor as he says, “J, you’re fuc— you’re a genius. Pull up the best videos for children and help me find some yoga mats. We must still have Mom’s, right?”

 

“Very well, sir.” JARVIS replies and his voice follows his creator as Tony gets up off the floor and hurries down the hallway. “And I believe Ms. Potts bought a yoga mat for Master Peter not too long ago.”

 

“She did?” Tony’s bemused. “Petey, c’mere for a sec and help Daddy, would ya?”

 

“Okay— hey! Wait, Daddy, you didn’t find me yet!” comes Peter’s muffled exclamation and pulls a snicker from his exhausted parent. “Daaaaaaaaad!”

 

“Shit,” is whispered by the engineer before he shakes his head and trots toward his own bedroom based on where his kid has been shouting from the last thirty seconds or so.

 

He enters the room at the end of the hall.

 

“Oh where oh where could my Petey be? Where oh where could he be?” he sing-songs and then grins widely at his son’s poorly stifled giggles. His chest warms. “Petey, baby, Daddy’s going to find you!”

 

He looks under the bed first but finds nothing but a lost sock. His comforter is undisturbed from its disaster he left it in that morning but he walks over it to the other side of the room all the same. Tony’s narrowed it down to either his walk-in closet or the attached master bathroom. On a hunch he goes to the closet first.

 

“J, I found Petey, didn’t I? That means I win.”

 

“Asking me would be cheating, sir, and you know how young master gets when you cheat.”

 

“I’m not a cheater!”

 

Peter’s snickering confirms his hiding location.

 

Tony flips on the light and is not immediately greeted with his son’s chubby cheeked smile. He walks further into the closet going toward the back left and crouches down. _Ah-ha!_ There’s a Peter-sized lump beneath band tees and motor oil stained jeans and Tony grins.

 

“Petey?”

 

The lump twitches.

 

Tony rolls his eyes and dives into the clothes pile, hands snaking around until he meets warm, solid flesh and tugs his kid out, calling out his victory, “Ooooh, I found you!”

 

Peter comes out giggling madly and bright brown eyes shine up, full of mischief and love. “You know you almost cheated.”

 

“I did no such thing!” cackles Tony as he situates the supine and tactile child into his lap. “It’s not my fault you gave yourself up!”

 

“Nuh-uh, you cheated! He cheated, right, JARVIS?”

 

“I’m inclined to agree with you, Master Peter.” JARVIS pipes up. “Your father is notorious for not playing by the rules.”

 

“Am not; I’m resourceful.”

 

“You’re silly, Dad.” Peter tells him with a poke to the belly, tip of a pink tongue peeking out chapped lips.

 

“You wanna play that game, do ya?”

 

Peter’s eyes widen and his breath stutters. “Nooo, Dad, I changed my mind!” he cries as he tries to twist out of Tony’s hold but it’s too late to realize he’s in the perfect little cage. _“Dad!”_

 

Tony starts tickling him without mercy and Peter’s high-pitched squeals echo in the enclosed space, harmonized with the elder Stark’s deeper laughter.

 

“Give give give give, Daddy, please please, I— ahhhhh, Daddy!”

 

“All right,” Tony lets up, breathless and starts placing multiple kisses across his kid’s sweaty face. “I’ll stop because you asked so very nicely for me.” He plants a final, over-the-top loud kiss to Peter’s curly crown. “J had a new idea for us to try out. You interested?”

 

“Ye—yeah. What is it?”

 

“It’s called yoga. It’s sorta like gymnastics but without the backflips.”

 

“Cool! Didn’t Auntie Pepper get me a mat for that?”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

Peter’s energy levels spikes again. Then they are racing out of the master bedroom into Peter’s playroom, following the AI’s instructions on where their needed supplies are at inside the room. Lo and behold, Pepper did buy Tony’s kid a flipping yoga mat and accessories. Sometimes he wonders why everyone buys Peter so much needless junk until they suddenly have use for it; then he’s okay with it again until they start running out of space. Peter isn’t overly spoiled, per se, but the kid has a lot of junk they _really_ need to go through again soon. Tony makes a mental note to do just that before Peter returns to school in three weeks. 

 

“Where do you wanna try this out at, squirt? In here or in the family room?”

 

“Umm… family room!”

 

“Up and at ‘em! Chop chop chop chop, mio figlio. Andiamo andiamo andiamo, Petro, non c’è tempo da perdere!”

 

Peter runs out of the playroom with his child-sized mat at a weird waddle-sprint thing he likes to do when his hyperactivity is about to crest. Then Tony grabs the larger mat, following his kid at a more leisure pace. By the time Tony walks into the open space of the family room and front entryway of their Malibu home, he arrives just in time to watch Peter collide with the couch and fall backwards.

 

But Peter falls laughing and Tony shakes his head, exasperated.

 

“Okay Mr Daredevil, let’s ask J how we’re supposed to start.” Tony directs once he helps his kid up and nudges him in front of the couch. “You’re gonna make me go gray faster, buddy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

“No you’re not!”

 

“No, I’m really not.”

 

“Didn’t think so. Okay then, J, if you wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Certainly, sir.” The television _clicks_ on and a paused video takes up the wide screen. “I’ve selected what I believe will be the best tutorial for Master Peter.”

 

“Awesome! Thanks, JARVIS!”

 

“You’re welcome, young master Peter.”

 

Peter giggles as he unrolls the lime green mat, hopping over it before sprawling length-wise. His head shifts around and questioning brown eyes lock on his unmoving father. “Dad?”

 

“Right!” Tony snaps out of his momentary trance and moves to follow his son’s lead. “Do you think Pepper will be okay with me using her mat?”

 

“Why? Because it’s purple?”

 

“No,” scoffs Tony, “because it’s _Pepper’s.”_

 

Peter’s shoulders creep up to his ears and down fast as he replies, “You don’t think she got it for you?”

 

Tony shoots a playful, unamused look at his son and Peter cracks, giggling again.

 

“Come _on,_ Dad, I wanna learn yoga!”

 

Tony makes quick work unrolling his mat and straightening it out to the left of Peter’s. Then toes off his socks and yanks Peter’s off. Peter wiggles his toes and gives a gummy smile in thanks. (Tony made it a rule a few months ago Peter isn’t allow to run around barefoot because the little troublemaker always manages to find some way to injure himself.) (It’s a rule they loosely follow.) (Who is Tony kidding? Peter makes the rules and Tony only acts like he’s in charge. Peter does what he wants unless he knows it’s truly off limits. Lord help them all.) (But really Tony only knows anything about parenting because Peter’s a good— a _great_ kid. The best. And he is all Tony’s.)

 

Once they’re settled in and JARVIS walks them through warm ups, Peter begs the AI to start the first video.

 

“Spider fingers?” mumbles Tony as he copies the instructor’s and his son’s movements.

 

“Yeah, like that, Daddy! We’re doing it!”

 

Tony smiles. “We sure are, kiddo. J, do they have anything a little… er, more advanced?”

 

In response to the request, the TV skips a couple scenes until the female instructor is standing upright. “Next is tree pose.”

 

“Ooooh, I wanna be a tree!” squeals Peter and scrambles to stand and hikes his right foot up to his left knee.

 

Tony almost loses his balance.

 

“Perhaps you should prop your foot against your ankle, sir?” JARVIS offers up helpfully.

 

“Shuddup, J.”

 

“Be nice, Daddy!”

 

They run through poses called down dog, frog, cat, and cow after the near tree disaster. Tony wonders if yoga is only about questionably named animal poses when the instructor moves them into something called warrior and Peter’s face positively glows.

 

“Now I’m a warrior, Dad, look at me!”

 

“I see, bud! You’re a pro at this!”

 

But Peter starts growing bored the longer they are told to hold poses and Tony does not blame him. He’s been sweating the majority of the time. (He’s not out of shape, _he swears._ But maybe he ought to make a habit of skipping out on board meetings more often again and hitting the gym.) (One can have hopes, okay?)

 

“J—?” Tony’s question isn’t even asked before JARVIS is skipping around again.

 

“One last pose I think you’ll like Master Peter.”

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“Scarecrow pose according to the websites.”

 

“Queue it up, J; let’s not keep the little one waiting!”

 

“I’m not little!”

 

Tony chuckles.

 

Peter delights in stomping around as a scarecrow, making goofy faces at Tony who matches him expression for expression, until father and son end up sprawling out and then snuggling together on the sofa.

 

“Is it nap time yet, Pete?” Tony asks wistfully as he combs through his child’s sweat-matted curls.

 

“No!” comes Peter’s affronted reply. “I do _not_ nap anymore, Dad!”

 

But Peter’s curled up on his father’s chest, nestled beneath Tony’s collarbone in the same exact position the boy used to sleep up until he turned one, looking like he could conk out within the next forty-five seconds.

 

“Okay!” Tony throws up the hand that isn’t currently tangled in curls, smirking broadly. “I yield, young whippersnapper, just please don’t bite off your dear old dad’s head. I still kinda need it.”

 

“So you can boss people around at work?”

 

“Gah! Who taught you how to sass me? Uncle Rhodey?”

 

“Noooo.”

 

“Auntie Pepper?”

 

“Noooo.”

 

“Uncle Happy?”

 

“No, silly, it was you!”

 

“Me?!”

 

Every time Peter giggles for longer than ten consecutive seconds, Tony has JARVIS store and save the sound on a private, encrypted server for later uses. It’s one of Tony’s better judgement calls as a Dad. (His best, of course, will always be saying yes to taking in a squalling newborn with the Stark eyes and nose and promising he’ll do _better._ )

 

And despite Peter’s protests that he no longer naps, even though Tony falls asleep first, the Stark men end up napping on the sofa.

 

Right before dinner time when Pepper generally comes over to coerce Tony into signing paperwork he continues to procrastinate on, the strawberry blonde finds father and son sleeping. She takes a picture.

 

“JARVIS, you saved this already?” Pepper whispers as she watches the two lounging and frankly identical figures, an indulgent grin poking at the corners of her lips.

 

“Indeed I have, Ms. Potts.”

 

“Good.”

 

She lets them sleep for another twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the Italian minimal and spelled properly. Hit me up if I butchered it something awful that my below translations are such trash I need to go into hiding and stop trying to be cutesy. And feel free to scream at/with me in the comments? I love fanning out! <3
> 
> *Mio figlio: my son  
> *Andiamo: let’s go  
> * Non c’è tempo da perdere: there’s no time to lose


End file.
